Monarchy (character)
Monarchy is the youngest of Union's children, and twin sister of Regency. Much like her mother and sisters, she is a Pure Vampire and an Alicorn. Monarchy has a rainbow mane and very light purple coat. Her fangs are much more prominent than those of her family. She was born with a natural disability relating to her blood. Her blood does not clot, thus making even a scratch possibly lethal, and her body produces far too much blood which causes a slight bloated look in her legs. She has been assigned a treatment to counter this flaw. Monarchy is to inject herself with a special chemical that fools her body into reduce the creation of blood. However, a side-effect of the medicine makes the body produce adrenaline instead, causing her to become excessively violent and aggressive. This effect is multiplied by her regular aggression and rush to violence when faced with a problem. The medicine does not drain the blood already in her body or expel it, leaving Monarchy to perform a self-thought treatment. She will bite her own swollen leg to cause it to bleed heavily, relieving pressure throughout her entire body. Before she bites, she coats her fangs in the chemical as to introduce it into her bloodstream during the bleeding process. By the time the pressure is normal, the wound has already clotted and she stops bleeding. She has to do this every morning, using a special facility near her bedroom she calls the "Bleeding Room." Unlike her sisters, she hunts for prey to feed off around the outskirts of Everfree City at night. She doesn't kill her prey, but rather drink until they fall unconscious and leave them. She will then return home. Monarchy has no idea the XCOM Project exists, and deeply hates the Solar Democracy and Militia. Her attitude as a die-hard Midnight loyalist makes her very popular among others like herself and general Midnight personell. Despite her natural aggression and violence, there's nothing she loves more than her twin, Regency. She holds herself personally responsible for Regency's traumatising attack and would kill anyone who made her sister feel uncomfortable. Due to her paranoia caused by Regency's attack, Monarchy has shut out anybody who has asked to be her partner. Behaviour Monarchy spends most of her time training herself in the Armoury in Everfree Palace. However, she will often spend time with her twin to ensure she's safe and happy. Her time training has made her muscles remarkably strong. Family Rainbow Shine, grandmother. Contrast Siege, grandfather. Navy Lake, grandmother. Rainbow Dash, aunt. Union Strike, father. Crimson Strafe, mother. Snowdrop, adopted older sister. Tundra Rift, older sister. Sovereign, older sister. Knighthood, deceased niece. Regency, older sister. Trivia At her birth, Monarchy was chosen to be Union's next heir. However, Union's ability to prevent ageing and high combat skill means this is very unlikely to ever happen. Monarchy's initial draft had her as the daughter of Sovereign, and the mother of Regency. Category:Midnight Category:Midnight Character